You'll Be The END Of Me
by LunacyRail
Summary: Lucy thinks she's made it out well off when she scores an amazing new apartment...that is until Levy lends her a Horror Movie called "The Book Of END." harmless in it's own right Lucy's imagination gets the best of her ensuing a terrifying nightmare. That is until 'END' shows up in the absolutely most unexpected way. Fairy Tail AU NALU - Natsu x Lucy
1. You'll Be The END Of Me

**ATTN: I'll be editing this chapter soon, to take out some of the bigger words~**

 **From a prompt request I came across on Tumblr:**

 _"somebody pls write an AU where character A and B are neighbors in an apartment complex. character A meets character B because character B yells in their sleep and character A thinks that something is horribly wrong in the middle of the night."_

Fairy Tail AU || **NALU** Feat Hints Of; **GAJEVY**.

 ** _A/N:_** _It's been years since I went about writing Fan-Fiction, so I may be a little bit rusty~ Currently this is a one shot, let me know if you think a continuation would be fitting~_

 _ **Edit:** Due to lovely reviews I will be continuing this story~_

 **~Lucy POV~**

"Oof." The slender figured bluenette let off an audible grunt as she set down another box among many more of which were quickly piling up into box top pillars. Straitening her back out she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow with her left forearm, gazing dejected at the growing kingdom of cardboard.

"Lu-chan…" She began hesitantly. "I'm still a little confused as to how you had this much packed into that tiny apartment…are you a modern day Mary Poppins?" Her joke however seemed to fall upon the ears of someone in deep denial.

The blonde she must have been speaking to leered at her, a set of compressed lips displaying her thoughts on the bluenette's inquiry.

"T-this is not even that much…I already got rid of most of it…" The blonde mused taking her gaze away from the smaller statured female as if telling a fib. "A-anyway Levy-chan…how's Gajeel?" Her change of subject guised as a question provoked Levy's concentration to switch from the towering boxes to her current boyfriend. Levy's eyes glimmered and a grin slid onto her face.

"Hehe, Gajeel is great, we watched a new movie he got from the studio before release last night." Listening to Levy speak the blonde set a stack of mail from her old place upon the table nearest to her, each envelope addressed to one 'Lucy Heartfilia.'

"Mm~ I guess that's the plus of having a boyfriend who works for a huge movie studio." Lucy ruminated her tone diverted. Levy's grin returned tenfold in response to Lucy's jab.

"Well yeah that's a huge plus…but I'm with him for other reasons too… like his adorable way of laughing at things 'Gihi'," She mimicked the strange phrase she was oh so used to hearing by now, a sliver of pink brushing her cheeks. Lucy's eyes trekked away from the mail grazing over Levy's face, she let out a low chuckle giving her friend a candid smile.

"Anyway, Levy-chan that's the last of the boxes…thank you again for helping out, doing this alone…I don't even want to think of how long it would have taken me." She grimaced at the thought. Levy gave a laugh waving her hand in the air lazily,

"It's no problem, what are best friends for right?" She shone offering her lingering hand to Lucy,

"Mm!" The two high fived, grinning ear to ear at each other.

At this point Lucy's new apartment was most of all a mess of taped up boxes with chaotically written notes scrawled on the sides, a few boxes opened half unpacked. The two females crashed themselves onto the couch staring at the black screen on the television before them. A sigh escaping their lips simultaneously.

"Have you gotten the cable hooked up yet Lu-chan?" Levy probed glancing to her right only to be met with the gaze of auburn tanned irises. Lucy scowled shaking her head nonchalantly.

"The company said they couldn't make it out till next week, but it's a minor bother since I'll be unpacking in most of my free time anyway…so I'll let it slide for now."

"Hmm…" Levy let off, twitching her lips back and forth in thought. "You like to watch television before bed though right…it'll be hard for you to sleep."

"A-ah…that's true but I have all those DVD—s…." Lucy's words dawdled off peering around the room at the stacked fortress, her eyes reading over the hardly legible scribbles upon each box.

"-If you can even find them." Levy interjected with a knowing smirk shrink-wrapped onto her lips, nudging Lucy in the side. The blonde glowered to herself giving a tense laugh.

"T-that's well…n-no problem…I'll just unpack till I find them right? It shouldn't be that difficult…right?" The query in her tone told Levy she was sure there was no way she would find the DVD's anytime soon.

"Well…if you want I can bring something by a little bit later for tonight at least." Levy offered smiling attentively.

"Ah, Levy-chan you're a life saver!" Lucy cooed clinging onto the bluenette beside her.

Levy took leave from Lucy's new apartment with a wave complimented only by a smile, she trotted toward her car. Once Lucy had sent Levy off, she trudged back toward the main lobby of her building pleased with her luck, after all this apartment was not only much more spacious than her old place, but it was newly renovated and best of all? The rent was suspiciously cheap.

As Lucy stepped from the elevator exiting onto the seventh floor she could swear she caught a glance of salmon pink locks rounding the corner, she blinked her brow jolting upward in interest, something in the back of her mind willing her to investigate, however before she could her phone rang.

"Hn?" She reached into the back pocket of her black jean shorts glancing at the caller ID before swiping the phone screen and placing it to her ear. "Loke? What's up?" She questioned, moving forward to round the same corner the anonymous person had just rounded, forgetting all about her curiosity for the moment.

As Lucy reached her door she propped the phone between her cheek and shoulder blade, quibbling with her keys to find the right fit, "Huh? A house warming party…I just moved in…I haven't even unpacked yet." Finally she heard the lock disengage, puling the metal key from the opening with an exhale. Only half heeding to the voice on the other end of the phone Lucy once more peered around the apartment, sneering at the entity of her possessions, perhaps Levy was right…maybe, just maybe she had too much stuff. "Huh? Y-Yeah I'm listening…probably in a few weeks after everything is unpacked and I'm settled in…why are you so eager to throw a party at my place anyhow? Throw a party at yours or something." Her scolding tone was not well received but the soured mood perked with a laugh on the other side of the phone. "Anyway…I'll let you know once I'm more settled in…Mm…yeah bye." She pulled the phone away, setting it on the table next to her stack of mail. "….Where do I even start…" The grievance in her tone ever evident.

Lucy sighed inwardly attempting to get her mental state in the disposition to get going on unpacking, she looked to the time it was still early enough to get several boxes unpacked…the true complexity here was finding it in herself to be motivated to do so. Running her thumb over the selection of music on her ipod touch she settled on a specific playlist pressing play and positioning two ear buds in each of her ears. Lucy slid her ipod into her back pocket letting the music take hold of her before going to work on the first box. It was only a short time later that Lucy got into the motion of things managing to unpack five boxes in a matter of hours, to her dismay however she had yet to find the box with her selection of DVDs' glancing once more to the clock she had decided to retire for the night, pulling the ear buds from her ears just as the doorbell rang. Lucy's eyes voyaged to her front door moseying over she opened it, before her stood Levy coming through on her promise as always.

Lucy smiled to the bluenette stepping aside so she could come inside. Once inside Levy turned on her heal smiling chiefly at Lucy, waking a suspicion in the back of her mind.

"You're awfully excited about lending me some movies Levy-chan..." She stared at Levy narrowing her eyes as she closed the door.

Levy gave a snicker,

"I think you'll really like the movie I brought over is all~"

"Hn? What is it?"

"The one I watched with Gajeel last night, it's called "The Book Of END."

Lucy's relaxed posture tensed at the mention of the movie, she remembered turning the channel every time the preview for it had come on TV.

"Le-...you know I hate horror films!" She groaned loudly pouting toward the grinning Levy.

"It's more supernatural than horror...just watch it...you could always invite your neighbor over if you're scared~" Levy mused in a teasing manner handing the DVD box toward Lucy.

"Eh?! There is no way I'm inviting a complete stranger over like that..." She half shouted a tinge of pink hitting her cheeks as she snatched the DVD from Levy.

Levy giggled at Lucy's over reaction.

"Anyway I have to get going its date night, Gajeel will get mad if I'm late, he's so impatient~" She snickered not seeming to mind Gajeel's inpatients at all, perhaps even finding it endearing.

"R-right..." Lucy staggered toward the door giving a halfhearted wave to Levy as she disappeared down the hall. Her eyes traveled to the DVD in her hand, even the cover looked terrifying as far as Lucy was concerned. There was simply no way she was going to watch this movie or so she had convinced herself. She closed the door, moving to the living room and setting the DVD on her coffee table, glancing back at it with a nervous leer before scoffing and disappearing into her the kitchen.

Lucy waltzed back through the living room with a fresh cup of tea the striking DVD case catching her eye once more. She forced her eyes away pulling a book out from the bookcase.

"I'll just read...reading will be fine..." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anything, sipping from the steaming cup before setting it aside and cracking the book open to the place she had left off last. Only moments later she let a noise of frustration escape her throat, it was now that she was damning her incessant inquisitiveness. The book in her hands closed with a loud clap. Lucy tightened her lips setting the book next to her on the couch and reaching for the DVD case, she flipped it over reading the synopsis.

 _'The land of Fiore had its ups and downs however the group of young archaeologists could have never predicted the destruction they would bring about when they ventured upon a strange ancient book. Bizarre happenings begin upon returning home with the ominous transcription. With Fiore on the edge of an outright apocalypse they find themselves faced with a foe more powerful than can be comprehended. This very well may be the END'_

A scoff escaped her lips and an unimpressed look crept onto her face.

"This sounds stupid..." She leered at the television in front of her, glancing to the time then, it was already nearly Midnight. "It's probably not even scary at all..."

Giving into her own ludicrous need to prove herself to absolutely no one Lucy popped the DVD into the player, plopping onto the couch and getting comfortable under her throw blanket. She gazed at the intro screen, the loud and eerie sound effects already giving her chills. Shaking her head Lucy hesitantly clicked the play option, settling in to watch the movie, finding herself absentmindedly clinging to one of the pillows on the couch as she watched the terror play through. Sure the scenes with possession and demonic entities were petrifying enough but the demon...END that was what plastered itself permanently into her head, those pure black eyes and the fangs that carved into flesh...she shivered at the thought. By the end of the movie she was anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Giving an uneasy laugh she turned the Television off,

"Aha...yeah...not scary at all...that was silly...I can't believe I was worried..." Her words sputtered out as her eyes darted around the room as if to assure she was still alone. A heavy sigh escaped Lucy's lips deciding that a nice hot shower would surely fix how "NOT SCARED" She was. As she crept through the apartment she found herself turning on every single light that she passed finally making it to the bathroom, she double checked that the bathroom door was locked at least four times before actually stripping and stepping into the porcelain haven that was her bathtub.

 ** _*Natsu POV"_**

By the commotion of noise and voices he had heard coming from the wall he shared with the apartment next door the Salmon haired male gathered that someone had finally moved into the vacant apartment. Thinking back he wondered how long it had been vacant now, a lament escaped his lips, he guessed he wouldn't be able to be as loud as he wanted anymore being that he now had a neighbor. It was a little bit fun though he thought, whomever had moved in could be very loud themselves, not to mention the several times he heard a thud followed by a stream of cursing. The whole thing got him interested to know just who was now living next door to him and his cat. Absentmindedly petting the said feline, he hummed.

"What do you think Happy? Should we go introduce ourselves?" His question fell upon uninterested ears as the cat simply tilted its head at him, licking at its paw. He laughed then.

"Right, right, maybe some other time. Anyway I have to leave for filming till late tonight so behave okay?"

"Nya~" Happy let off curling up on the couch.

As he exited his apartment reassuring that the door was locked he glanced to the empty name plate by the apartment next door,

"Hmm..." He skimmed to his own, the name reading 'Natsu D.' just as he was walking away he heard the sound of tape ripping off a box followed by

'Son of a bitch! How do you get a paper cut from cardboard?!"

"Pfft." He let off, stifling his laughter, he was sure by now his new neighbor would in the least be satisfyingly amusing. With that Natsu took his leave heading to the studio where he worked as a stunt coordinator.

By the time Natsu returned home it was already a little past midnight, he yawned walking into his apartment, hearing the mild noise of what sounded like a horror movie playing next door.

"Heh." He simpered to himself, greeting Happy who was already waiting for him patiently at the front walk way.

Closing the door behind him Natsu moved to get showered and dressed for relaxation, true he probably wouldn't sleep for another few hours as he tended to be a bit of a night owl, but feeling fresh was soothing in its own way.

After showering he changed into a baggy pair of white harem pants with black seams at the bottom. Staying shirtless as he tended to run warm. He turned on the TV popping in a DVD of director's notes for his next work production. Sitting on the couch cross legged listening intently to what the director was looking for stunt wise, his brows rutted every now and then as if he was discerning how the move would be done in his head.

The time had always flown by when Natsu was working on a project, before he realised, it was nearing 3:00AM. He paused the DVD setting down his legal note pad filed with notes and sketches.

"Man I'm getting tired…" Natsu hoisted himself from the couch elongating his arms up in a short-lived stretch and letting out a groan of pleasure as he did.

"Nyaaaa~"

"What's up happy?" He glanced down to his cat dropping his arms to his side.  
"Nya Nya~" The cat responded moving to the balcony's double doors.

"Ah, you wanna go out on the balcony?" He nodded as if he could actually understand the feline moving to open up one of the double doors, happy wondered out. Natsu smiled then leaving the door partially opened so Happy could come back in when he felt like it, moving to his kitchen to make a mug of coffee to keep him going.

 ** _~Lucy POV~_**

Lucy had retired to bed somehow finding the courage to turn off the lights in her place if only to conserve on her electricity bill, but found it undeniably impossible to fall asleep. She was trying her hardest to chalk it up to being in a new apartment for the first night but deep down she knew it was because of that damned movie, she was internally cursing herself for watching it as every meager noise made her heart beat race and her skin crawl. Tossing about she glanced to the clock seeing the ominous number 3:33AM. With a perceptible whimper she'd had enough, throwing the covers off and stomping out to the living room. She froze solid when she heard a strange groan from the shared wall, why did it have to sound so demonic? Lucy swallowed hard, compressing her fists, trying to decide how to handle this situation. Before she could decide however she heard a peculiar scratching noise at the double doors to her personal balcony, her eyes grew wide and her gaze shot to the doors, giving it an intense stare.

"W-what is that...it's probably just a twig right? Yeah aha..a twig..." She muttered trying to comfort herself to no avail. In her need to conquer any fear she had, Lucy inched toward the double doors, hesitantly reaching forward and moving the curtain aside only to see what she presumed to be two demonic eyes staring back at her through the window frame. She felt her heart skip several beats and pulled in the largest breath she could congregate.

 ** _~Natsu's POV~_**

Natsu opened the cracked door wide enough for him to exit out onto the balcony his coffee mug in hand, steam rolling off the caramel coloured surface. It was just as he stepped out onto the balcony that the dead silence of the night was brutally interrupted by what he perceived to be the most blood curdling shriek he'd ever heard coming from none other than his next door neighbor's apartment, shadowed shortly by the sound of numerous clatters and thuds. Natsu flinched forward spilling part of his coffee the hot liquid spluttering to the ground at his feet. Before he could give it much he had abandoned the mug on the railing of the balcony and jumped to the other's balcony with a peculiar elegant precision.

 ** _~Both POV~_**

A screech beyond her own comprehension came from Lucy's lungs. Her mistake however was not moving the boxes out of the way earlier as she faltered backwards, tripping over a smaller box first, feebly endeavoring to catch herself only managing to knock over a side table in the process. Eventually ending up crashing into a larger box, the box caved inward and she wordlessly for a fleeting moment thanked Mavis it was a box full of clothes. Her respite however short lived hearing the thud of something large hitting the balcony, she could see the shadow of something humanoid through the curtain illuminated by moonlight, staring at the figure with baited breath.

"W-what is that…" she alleged, noting that the shadow was now coming closer to the door. Lucy wriggled quickly from the box's bind becoming progressively more petrified. She could swear her heart was beating so fast that it was not even beating at all. Lucy backed away, using her palms to feel her way around, pressing herself austerely against the wall as one of the double doors swung open. Her stomach sank and a panted breath escaped her throat, gawking wide eyed at the figure, her mind chose that moment to flash back to the demon END in the movie she was now ever more cursing herself for watching.

 _'S-shit…that's…but how…it was just a movie…how can the demon be…what is happening?!'_ Her thoughts were soaring through her mind in a hazy rush. She felt cemented to the spot watching the figure squint about in the obscurity of the apartment as if looking for something…someone, wait it was looking for her! She panicked knocking several items over as she scurried along the wall trying to skulk away. His figure turned in her direction following the racket.

"Hey is everything alright? There was a scream so I…"

 _'Wait…that was a person's voice'_ Lucy pondered and for the slightest moment reprieve hit her chest like a flush of cold water on a hot day. It was short lived however, her mind was too far invested in the idea of the Demon END being real, particularly when this person even in the shadows looked just like him. She swallowed air trying to find the audacity to speak, her words coming out strained.

"G-go away…don't come near …m-me," She managed in a raspy tone.

Natsu tilted his head at her words, the idea that she was frightened of him completely passing over his head.

"Huh?" He let off striding toward her. "What happened in here?" He continued forward, his eyes adjusting to the void seeing the mess of knocked over items and crushed boxes. Lucy snatched a pillow off the couch as if that was really going to shelter her from a demon. She had made the blunder then of backing herself into the corner, she was taking jagged breaths and trembling in dread, dwindling more and more into the corner as he got closer to her.

As Natsu reached for Lucy she shrunk down in the corner hunkered, holding the pillow over her face as some sort of shield she shouted.

"Recesserimus daemonium," _[Be Gone Demon]_ Lucy hardly thought that saying such a thing would stop him, however it was the first thing that came to mind. Natsu's hand immobilized in place, the words were familiar to him, after all they was used in a movie he worked on recently. In his hunched forward state his shoulders began to shake, softly at first, and finally came forth that clamor.

"Pfft…Pfft…Recesserimus daemonium? Gyahahaha," He began laughing hysterically, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "You think…hahaha…I'm a demon…haha..haha…what…." He couldn't hold his laughter in, clutching his stomach. His amusement however struck a nerve in Lucy, he had just petrified her to the point of being scarred for life and he was laughing? Her grip on the pillow tautened and with one swift movement she landed an upper cut on him with it, sending him stumbling back, his merriment silenced. Lucy took the chance stumbling to the closest light switch flipping it on, the sudden glare scorching both their eyes. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to catch up on lost oxygen. Her eyes adjusting to the sight of the half-naked man before her.

"You hit pretty hard…" He mused grinning ostensibly at her, finally taking in the sight of his new neighbor he had previously been so unreservedly curious about. The scowl currently imprinted on Lucy's face was kind of cute, even if the glare was directed at him.

"W-Who…who are you…could you be...END?" Her words trailed off in embarrassment at her own belief that this person was possibly a fictional demon from a stupid movie.

Natsu's lips quaked,

"Pfft." The action of trying his hardest not to laugh was causing his eyes to water. Lucy's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Don't laugh!" She bellowed moving to swing the pillow at him, this time however he caught it. Lucy froze and for the first time their eyes met full on. His eyes so dark they could be mistaken for pure onyx. Lucy took in his features, somehow he looked so similar to END yet…he was a normal person wasn't he. She felt a stinging heat hit her cheeks when Natsu's grin returned leaning in very marginally, either of them still keeping hold on the pillow.

"Well I'm not a demon…pfft.." He choked down an escaping chuckle. "The names Natsu, I live in 7A next door; I heard a scream so I came to investigate or….something…" He pursed his lips in thought, unsure what caused him to come over so hastily. Lucy's brow twitched this was her neighbor… not a demon…suddenly all her irrational fear felt incredibly irrelevant and utterly preposterous. Her lips parted as if she were going to speak but she closed them tightening her jaw. Natsu blinked taking in her facial features, his gaze following the curves of her body. In her present state Lucy's clothes were disheveled to say the least, her pink pyjama shorts hanging low on her curvaceous hips, and her matching cami scrunched upward leaving part of her stomach revealed. One of the straps to her cami involuntarily fallen from her shoulder, her cleavage exceedingly palpable. Observing all of this Natsu swallowed hard forcing his eyes back to her face to find she was glaring at him once more. He let off a nervous laugh, releasing the pillow and glancing around the room as if to change both of their perspectives.

"So why'd ya scream like that?" He questioned inadvertently changing the subject.

"That's…" She thought for a moment, that's right, the demon she saw in the window still was not explained. "There was …something in the window…"

"Hm? Like what?" He was skeptical hearing her vague description.

Lucy fired off a exasperated growl, setting her eyes on the half open double doors, spotting the glimmering irises from early, her lips quivered, another shriek building up in the pit of her stomach, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"That! It's there, you see I'm not crazy!" Her words were muffled by her palms.

Natsu curiously glanced to the window Paine and a look of recognition crossed his face, once tense his face relaxed, a smirk curling onto his lip as he glanced back to Lucy.

"W-What?" She questioned slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

"That's just happy." His words coming off as if stating facts she ought to know already.

"H-happy?" She contracted her eyes in a muddled attempt to understand.

"Yeah…Happy c'mere." As he spoke Happy sauntered in inoffensively. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock, and she began laughing quietly in a way that said she couldn't believe her eyes and may just be about to lose her mind.

"Heh…heheh…a…cat…it was a cat…the whole time…a cat named happy none-the-less…haha..hah…" Her brow was twitching indefinitely.

"Haha, you thought Happy was a demon too, you watch to many movies-," He paused realising he did not yet know her name. Lucy became flustered then crossing her arms indignantly.

"It's not like I wanted to watch that ridiculously stupid movie! Levy-chan gave me no choice…and my name is Lucy…" She lagged off half pouting; this entire ordeal was wholly and outright exhausting her.

"Huh? Luigi that's a weird name for a girl." He quipped raising his brow at her.

"Why you…" Lucy groused, "Lucy, My name is Lucy, not Luigi, Lucy!" She asserted not realising she had gotten right up into his face by this point. Natsu peered down at her face, he chuckled, his previous grin returning.

"Lucy huh?" She realised then that his previous statement was probably a joke, feeling like she undoubtedly needed to lighten up, but who could blame her, after all her nerves were shot by now. Absentmindedly Natsu fixed her fallen strap as if it was distracting him, this action of course brought a deep blush to Lucy's cheeks. She withered away from him placing her arms over her chest as if she felt nude under his gaze. Natsu snorted turning his attention to the fallen side table near to him, he picked it up putting it back where it was supposed to go. His eyes caught sight of the DVD case then,

"Heh, so it was this movie after all." He picked the case up, "This isn't out yet though, how'd you get your hands on it?" His gaze met with hers once more taking in the way she was fidgeting.

"M-My friend…her boyfriend works for the studio so…she let me borrow it because the cable isn't set up yet…" Apprehensively she played with a piece of her hair glancing around the room at anything but his piercing gaze.

"Hah," He laughed, "That so?" He seemed precipitously tickled though he didn't seem to plan to tell her why that was. "Hmm…" Natsu leered at Lucy, her eyes narrowed, why was he staring at her like that.

"What is it?"

"Thing is, I get the feeling you don't usually watch stuff like this." He held up the case, "So," He smirked, "I bet you'll probably end up screaming bloody murder again at some point tonight."

"Wha- I will not!" She insisted her blush returning tenfold, was he seriously making fun of her right now? Who the hell did this guy thing he was? Lucy's face turned from annoyed to shock when Natsu plopped himself down on her couch slouching down as if they were old friends and he had come for a visit after a long absence.

"I don't know about you Lucy, but after that I'm pretty wide awake, how about a house warming party for two, we can watch this?" He tapped the DVD case he still held in his hand. His grin somehow was welcoming and mischievous all in the same.

Lucy clenched her fists,

"You've got to be kidding me, I don't even know you, get out of my apartment already, this is becoming breaking and entering…I-I'll report you to the authorities!" Her words were stern yet lacked any real threat, as she latched onto his forearm attempting to pull him up from the couch. The smile on Natsu's face faded to a dangerous look. With one informal tug he heaved Lucy off balance. She found herself kneeling on the couch much too close to his face.

"Lucy…" He half whispered, she felt his breath on her lips. Her pupils dilated, the tone in his voice, speaking her name as if she were his lover, sending shrill waves of something thrilling through her body.

Natsu held up the remote, "Live a little." That unadulterated grin returned. Lucy felt like her heart was going to explode, too worked up to even fight him, she released his arm, hesitantly sitting down on the couch next to him. He wiggled the remote a bit and she snatched it from his hand, throwing her blanket over her lap, knees to her chest and glaring childishly at Natsu from the corner of her eye while turning the TV back on and clicking play. She couldn't believe she was about to watch this movie that had already caused her so much trouble for a second time and with a complete stranger who chillingly resembled the antagonist none-the-less.

As the movie progressed even though she had already seen it Lucy once again found herself on edge, absentmindedly clutching the blanket and staring at the screen intently begging herself to look away. Natsu glanced over at the blonde, he didn't seem phased at all by the movie, but he couldn't help but chuff at her facial reactions, she really must hate this sort of movie. Though he didn't understand why he had the inept desire to calm her down, reaching toward her and placing his calloused hand on top of her own. Lucy jumped letting off an alarmed yelp, looking to Natsu eyes wide exhaling when she realised it was only him.

"Don't startle me like that!" She insisted,

"Aheh, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to." He scratched his cheek flashing her that engaging smile. Lucy placed her free palm over her face with a substantial sigh, dragging her hand away, looking back to the salmon haired 'demon'

"I'm sure of it now…" She began.

"Hm?" Natsu quirked his brow.

"You'll be the **_end_** of me."

The two regarded each other for a moment before both laughing frivolously, genuine smiles ingrained on their faces.

 ** _~Bonus Scene~_**

When the afternoon hit Levy was becoming progressively more anxious, it was not like Lucy to leave her phone off. She had lost count of how many texts and calls she placed, finally deciding to go investigate. Gajeel however protested insisting on going along, basing his decision on how worried the bluenette seemed to be. As the two arrived at the complex Gajeel gazed up at the building a perturbed look on his face.

"This is where Bunny girl lives?"

Levy peeped at him, and nodded.

"Yeah, she just moved from her old place."

"Interesting," Gajeel sounded off, a half grin smothered on his face. Levy quirked her brow in query but pushed her questions aside, stepping off the elevator onto the seventh floor. She hurried down the hall way and around the corner to apartment 7B, knocking for several minutes, her apprehension only growing when she received no notion of acknowledgement. Biting her bottom lip Levy decided to try the door handle surprised to find it wasn't locked. This fact instigated her anxiety to spike even higher.

"Hnn…" Gajeel was suspicious as well at this point as the two crept into the apartment, down the hall, entering into the living room. Both Gajeel and Levy's mouths fell agape at the scene before them. Surely Lucy was fine…it was safe to say she was better than fine in fact. Before them, Natsu and Lucy were cuddled up together under Lucy's blanket, their shoulders leaned against one another, slumbering peacefully, as the intro screen for _'The Book Of End'_ looped through over and over on the television.

Though Levy's face contended shock Gajeel's contorted into a satisfied smirk as if he knew something Levy didn't.

"Gihi."

A/N: Welp, there it is, I do hope you were able to enjoy it. I'm apprehensive since I haven't shared any of my writing with anyone since high school, not to mention it's been that long since I wrote fan-fiction as well~ Alas, The **End** …?


	2. Two Very Sure Facts

_You'll Be The End Of Me: Second Chapter - 'Two Very Sure Facts.'_

 **A Fairy Tail AU / NALU – Natsu X Lucy**

 **A/N:** So due to some lovely and kind reviewers I have decided to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter story AU. Let's hope I can continue to make it cute and interesting~ there is a bit more Gajevy in this chapter as well!

On a different side note, I read something recently that mentioned that using too many complicated words can be a huge turn off to a lot of readers. For this reason I would like opinions from all of you~ Do you agree with this, if that is so I'm debating editing the first chapter to reformat some of the bigger words used. As well for this reason I am going to make this chapter a tiny bit more universal for readers.

Thank you again for reading; I appreciate you all very much!

* * *

Levy was still flabbergasted while sitting in the passenger seat of Gajeel's truck as he drove them back towards home. She had only been joking when she suggested Lucy invite her neighbor over, then again was that even her neighbor she wondered.

"How could Lucy get boyfriend and not tell me?" She huffed more to herself than the raven haired male next to her. She was truly flustered not to mention she wasn't quite done sulking about Gajeel dragging her from the apartment before she could wake the two for questioning. Her glare ran to the left staring down Gajeel, her arms crossed roughly over her chest. Gajeel feeling the sense of someone staring at him looked in her direction, twitching ever so slightly at her severe scrutiny. He gave her an inflexible look gawking right back at her until she finally looked away puffing her cheeks out, a ruddy tint grazing them.

"Heh." He smirked, turning his attention back to the road and speaking. "I'll buy you that new book you've been eyein' so quit poutin' about that." Levy exhaled sagging further in her seat, trying her very hardest not to show how delighted she was that he paid her enough mind to notice. Finally she relaxed resigning herself and accepting his offer, she pursed her lips.

"Fine…" Her Tawny orbs fell back upon him then. "Thank you." she noted the smirk that floodlit on his lips at her words. He was unreservedly fortunate that she treasured him so much.

* * *

Lucy awoke rather abruptly to the feeling of something repetitively swatting at her cheek. Reluctantly her eyes fluttered open just as a small paw landed between them on the bridge of her nose, drawing back shortly after. She began to notice the weight on her abdomen where the feline was using her as a pedestal to get at her face.

'….Cat?' she questioned inwardly still not fully awake to comprehend what was going on. Again Happy's mitt came down drumming her lips this time. 'Wait…I don't have a cat…' she thought sitting up straight with a startle, causing Happy to abandon his post, jumping to the arm of the couch and tilting his head at her.

"Nya~" Came his disapproving snippet. Lucy's eyes shot toward the cat with a glare, as the night's chronicles sluggishly but assuredly came back to her. She let off a groan placing her palm over her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose. If it weren't for Happy perched there before her she would have thought it was a lavish dream, though now that she thought about it, her neighbor, Natsu…where was he? Her eyes foraged the room confusion setting in. Maybe the Natsu part was something her mind made up and this random cat had modestly wondered in. Deliberately Lucy scooted toward Happy giving him an interrogative stare.

"Is your name even Happy?" She grilled aloud startled when she heard a laugh from behind the couch. Her eyes left Happy and set upon the salmon haired fellow from last night, a sigh escaped her lungs. She didn't imagine him after all though she speculated why she felt contented by that.

"Haha, you're pretty weird after all huh?" He questioned, causing Lucy's eyes to narrow at him.

"Don't say I'm weird so easily." She advised.

"Hn, you're interrogating a cat though." He offered causing her to grow silent.

"Says the guy who stays over at stranger's houses." She quipped glancing then to the two familiar mugs in each of his hands. "And uses their kitchen while they're sleeping." Natsu shrugged off her remark with a grin, setting the mugs on the coffee table. He slid one of them toward her.

"I thought just leaving would be …immoral?" He cited scratching at his cheek inelegantly.

Lucy pursed her lips considering the mug before her, fighting the way the aroma of fresh coffee was influencing her to pardon him.

"Fine, I'll…forgive you this time…" She mused gently, taking the warm mug into her hands. She eyed him over coming to the recurring consciousness that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her cheeks grew warm against her will and she tore her eyes from his fit form to take a sip of coffee merely as a distraction. Lucy however was staggered to find that said coffee was for lack of a better word flawlessly made to her fondness.

"…It's good…" She mumbled cautiously, moving to peek at him, he looked so comfortable in contrast to how she felt, like her heart was running a marathon. Yet here Natsu was, sitting nonchalantly in the chair that matched her couch, grinning away at her, looking at her like an old friend…looking at her like a lover? That thought brought her back to reality causing her to nearly spill her coffee when she sat up straight.

"What's the matter?" Natsu inquired quirking his brow at her.

"No-Nothing…just…you should go back to your apartment already…and." She caught herself observing him again. "Put some clothes on." She scolded, holding her blanket over herself as coverage. Natsu skimmed down at his appearance and gave a laugh at her words.

"These are my pyjamas and since it wasn't my intention to come over and all..." He let off, taking in her bare shoulders as they peaked out from below her throw blanket.

Lucy swallowed hard then, feeling his eyes on her, warming her skin without effort. She seemed to recollect that she wasn't dressed appropriately either, pulling the blanket closer to her form.

"That's!...True." She mumbled the last part. She surely didn't have a practical argument for his statement though mentally she was cursing him for being so comfortable. It seemed though that Natsu was already off the topic sipping at his mug of coffee and patting the feline whom had moved to sit on the arm of the chair by now, beaming seemingly to himself. Lucy caught herself observing him over once more. The way the filtered sunlight bounced off his tan skin, the way his black eyes dark as they were glistened under that same light was persistently plaguing her conscience. He seemed to have pure enough intentions she thought, after all he didn't try anything the night before even though he easily could have, and well ludicrous as it came off he appeared entirely devoted to the small feline whom had caused this incident to begin with.

Lucy opened her mouth about to speak when she overheard her alarm clock going off within the bedroom, just now remembering she had set it for a specific time to remind her of something. All three contributors recoiled, their eyes travelling into the direction of the bedroom door frame. She gave an anxious laugh, setting the mug of coffee down, standing abruptly making sure to keep the blanket around her. She scampered toward the bedroom. Natsu perceived the indistinct thud of Lucy roughly shutting the alarm clock up. As she was returning to the living room she found Natsu was hoisted up, he grinned toward her leaning his head marginally.

"Somewhere to be?"

"Ah well that's...kind of-ffff" Just as she was coming closer the blanket caught under her foot and she rocked forward her eyes growing in shock, she closed them tight expecting an excruciating impact. Instead however she felt a new warmth mantle her, shadowed by a subdued chortle.

"You're pretty clumsy Lucy." He mused, not yet liberating her from his sheltered yet gentle clutch.

"Nya!" Happy let off in some sort of agreement. Lucy though she wanted to glare at him for his comment was half evading looking up, not wanting to show him the petrified smudge of flushed she already knew was soldered onto her face. Gradually however she steadied herself glancing up at him from under her eye lashes.

"...Thanks..." She spoke in an evidently sheepish manner.

"S'no problem." Natsu supplemented, giving her a smile she was already somehow getting accustomed to. She presumed he was either downright oblivious to her blush or he was disregarding it, especially for the fact that he had yet to let go of her.

"Um...N-Natsu..." she tried out his name on her tongue, feeling a strange jitter build in her chest when she spoke it.

"Hn?" He quizzed.

"Could you...let go now..."

He seemed to only realise then that he was still opportunely draped around her. Dropping his hands from around her he backed up a couple steps, laughing it off and scratching the back of his head.

"Aha, my bad."

Lucy regarded the ground endeavoring feebly to hide her embarrassment, inattentively pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"It's...okay..." Her quiet tone came out, moving to peer up at him once more, her cheeks puffed out, splayed with red. She looked away from him immediately when his onyx irises set upon her face.

"A-Anyway!" She spoke exceedingly loud, "It was kind of you to worry for my safety and come over for an impromptu house warming...but I do have things to do and you should go check on your own apartment now..." She was disclosing her words a little too briskly, frivolously pushing him toward the front door, ignoring the way he was halfheartedly resisting her.

"Ah sure but-"

"No, no really everything's good now, you can go home without doubts." Natsu held back a laugh at how she was desperately trying to get him to leave now.

"Lucy." He let off fervently, she froze, and Natsu turned to face her, his back now against the front door.

"Ah...sorry..." She apologized, pulling her blanketed hands away as to not touch his chest.

"No...I mean my front doors locked so I need to go the other way..."

Lucy's mouth opened conforming to the shape of an 'O' in realisation.

"Right...but it's really high up it's not safe at all, you should call the front lobby to get a spare key." Her adamant words had no true effect on him. Natsu chuffed.

"It's no Biggy," He spoke already striding toward her balcony, she followed after him in apprehension deprived of rational thought.

"Wait, No, Natsu Don-" She bellowed, closing her eyes tight and placing her palms over her eyes when he hopped up on the railing. Easily he jumped back to his balcony, and in that instant the blanket fell from around her shoulders hitting the ground without incident. Perceiving the thump of him making it safely, she peeked through her slender fingers to see him grinning at her from the other side.

"See, no Biggy. Heh." Natsu teased, smirking to himself evidently thrilled with his handy-work. Lucy let out an enormous sigh of relief, coming to the railing facing him within a rapid instant.

"You idiot, don't be so reckless!" She reprimanded with a furrowed brow leaning forward on the railing, completely forgetting in that moment her once first hand modesty. He only laughed it off in rejoinder, giving a lazy wave while he headed back into his own place. Lucy's glower faded as he vanished, her eyes drifting to the fur ball she now felt rubbing against her leg.

"H-Happy?! Wait go back home with your owner!"

"Nya~!"

"Don't tell me no."

"Nyaaaa~"

Lucy groaned, rubbing her temples for a moment in frustration. Swearing she could hear Natsu laughing at her for once again arguing with a cat.

"Why am I arguing with a cat….Fine do what you want don't grumble to me later when you're locked out though." She was half sure by this point that Happy was somehow screwing with her, even if he was just a cat. As she trailed back into her apartment Happy followed after her joyously ringing out with a meow every now and then as she muttered to herself while cleaning up the mess she'd made the night before. She didn't want to concede that she was still reeling from the events all stemming from what Levy thought to be an entertaining trick. Lucy felt the heat rise in her cheeks again, grumbling about it.

"Nya!"

An infuriated scowl came from Lucy then directed at Happy.

"No one asked your opinion damn cat!" She could swear her words conveyed a repaid glare from Happy were that even possible, but she was starting to believe she had actually offended him as he turned his back to her trotting away and disappearing onto the balcony, presumably going back to Natsu's.

"Hmmgh. Tch, good riddance!" She spat, succeeding after him and shutting the balcony door before he could resolve to return and harass her further.

* * *

Natsu meandered further into his apartment, scrutinizing the paused DVD from last night, his eyes roaming to the legal pad on his coffee table. Ruffling his own hair he sighed, he had meant to finish the notes and sketches last night, ever focused on work at all times and yet part of him didn't mind at all that he had ended up sidetracked by his gorgeous if not all but neurotic neighbor.

Venturing back to the balcony to retrieve his mug from last night after just now remembering it, Natsu met the gaze of his cat.

"Did you get kicked out too Happy?" He queried with a smirk and a snigger, taking hold of the cup and making his way back inside followed by his best feline friend. He progressed to the kitchen dumping the stale liquid out and setting the cup into the sink, it looked to be assembling with a cemetery of empty cups from past all-nighters. Leering at the graveyard of cups he blew it off, endeavoring that he would surely wash them later. With that Natsu glanced at the clock, he had quite a while before he had to go in for filming today. Cursing his schedule for the first time in a long time he settled back in on the couch, clicking play, and striving to finish his analysis.

* * *

Lucy's eyes grazed over her phone, discerning that it was dead when she picked it up, she scuttled to her bedroom plugging it into the charger and waiting for it to boot back up. Throwing herself onto her bed she closed her eyes for a moment, sighing, finding herself feeling peculiar, that was until her phone began to buzz desperately, not even able to finish one vibrations before the next started. Chestnut oculars came into view as her eyelids pitched open. Her fingers grasped for the phone latching onto the device to see an endless amount of missed calls and texts from Levy, Grimacing Lucy read through each text, her eyes growing when the last one read:

'I'm coming over to check on you.' Recoiling she looked at the time it was received, mentally counting backwards from the current time concluding it was sent two hours ago, which meant if Levy had come, she had already come and gone. Did she knock Lucy pondered, how was she so profoundly asleep that her friends pleas did not rouse her consciousness.

Hesitantly Lucy typed out a reply and clicked send.

'I'm so sorry Levy-chan! I fell asleep without charging my phone, I guess moving everything really wiped me out...' It was not enough to say she felt unethical about lying to Levy. However, for the moment she didn't have it in her to tell the bluenette what had happened, little was she aware that Levy knew much more than she assumed.

* * *

Levy had just stepped from the shower when she observed her phone light up where it sat on the bathroom counter. Enfolding her hair in a towel and wrapping a secondary towel around herself, tucking it so it would have less chance of falling, she grasped for the phone. An apathetic look crossed over her features as she read Lucy's lie. Her initial reaction was to go mad typing away to interrogate Lucy, only to have her light shadowed when Gajeel was unexpectedly behind her. Levy froze, tipping her head back to see him gaping down at her assumingly.

"At it again." He mused, glancing over her half typed message. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Don't come in while I'm showering!" She half shouted, though it was an empty scolding, more so an attempt to change the subject.

"Huh?!" Gajeel reeled, as if she was forgetting the amount of times they'd showered together. He scoffed, seizing her phone from where she held it loosely in her palm. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, easily hoisting her feet off the ground. A yelp escaped Levy's lips at the unexpected exploit. "I'll make you have to take another shower for that." He spat unmistakably entertained at how stunned his words had made her.

Gajeel back-stepped from the bathroom tossing Levy's phone on the bedside table. He heaved himself backward onto the bed, draping his free arm around her waist to join his other. For a brief moment Levy lethargically writhed to get out of his grip, giving in when her towel began to come loose. She compressed her lips, letting her head lie back against his shoulder with a sigh. The towel on her head had fallen off by this point, droplets of water soaking into his skin. Gajeel leaned his head against hers for a moment in silence, slackening his hold on her so she could relax. Levy took that moment to shift, rolling over so that her chest was against his own. Her towel only covering her back now, swathed gracefully over her small figure. Gajeel opened his rested eyes to be met with her gaze, enjoying the cerise colour that pirouetted over her cheeks. Noting the entertained look on his face Levy extended her small fingers caressing his cheeks, causing him to grin at her.

That amused smirk however stonewashed when Levy's lips curled and a malevolent glint danced across her irises. She took advantage of his fallen guard pinching either side of his cheeks.

"Hehe." She let off as Gajeel baulked. His counter attack however was just as cruel if not more so. He clutched either side of the towel draped on her back sitting up hastily, using the towel to hold her taunt against him. Levy's eyes grew startled, her arms instinctively wrapping around Gajeel's neck convinced she was going to fall otherwise. As if he planned it however, she ended up straddling his lap.

"Gihi." He let off taking in the sensation of her snug grip. Her lips pressed against the nape of his neck, he heard her exhale in respite. Levy smiled against his neck then, she couldn't stay mad at him after all.

* * *

Lucy pursed her lips when she didn't see a reply from Levy, maybe she was mad? She sighed, deciding to drop it for now. She pulled herself from the comfort of her bed, not bothering to make it before getting dressed for the day. Lucy brushed her hair out placing it in two loose pig tails, deciding then to make her bed after all, she never could handle mess. After smoothing the comforter down, she stepped to her bed side table picking up her phone, it was at a 50% charge, it would have to do, after all the afternoon was already getting away from her as it was. She slid the phone into the back pocket of her jean skirt, adjusting her tank top, glancing down at the caricature cow and lion on the front she smiled, heading out the door after securing her keys on her belt. Exiting from the apartment she secured the door before bounding down the hall, the keys at her hip jingling with each step.

* * *

Natsu glanced up when he heard the door slam shut, followed by the shuffling of keys getting further in distance till he could no longer here them. He found himself smirking, before forcing his attention back to the director on the screen, jotting something down in the corner of his legal pad, which suspiciously had nothing to do with his other notes.

* * *

Lucy found herself at the grocery store, in the end the alarm was simply to remind her to go shopping to stock up her new apartment, surely she could have put it off but it became a good excuse to get Natsu to leave. The thought hit her then, she didn't even have coffee at her place yet…so did that mean Natsu jumped the balcony to retrieve his own and then came back just to make her coffee when she woke up. Warmth graced her cheeks at the thought, what sort of valiant person did he think he was? Though now she was feeling just a bit guiltier about forcing him out of the apartment. She sighed, wondering aimlessly down the aisles of the store.

'I forgot the list again…' she thought inwardly annoyed with herself.

"Lucy?" She sighed, glancing over the spices on the cooking aisle trying desperately to remember which ones she needed. "Lucy." She gave up grabbing a few different spice she normally used to cook with and tossing them into her shopping cart, hunching over against it and pushing forward lazily. "Lucy!" She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by a male calling her name in a rather persistent and annoyed tone. Her eyes grew a bit and she blinked a few times straightening up and turning around to face the voice. A look of recognition passed her features.

"Oh, it's Gray." She let off casually; he leered at her for a moment crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was calling you for a good five minutes you know?" He questioned his tone just as annoyed as before.

"Huh? You were? Aha…sorry…I'm a little distracted today." She mused giving a nervous laugh. She then noticed the familiar blue locks peeking from the end of the aisle smirking hesitantly.

"Is Juvia with you today?" She inquired changing the subject. Gray quirked his brow pursing his lips he already knew why she was asking. He glanced over his shoulder just as the bluenette ducked out of view. A wound up sigh escaped his lips.

"She followed me again…" He let off in an exasperated tone. Lucy gave a little giggle.

"She's just worried about you probably; invite her to shop with you next time." She smiled even as Gray scoffed.

"Right, I was here to get some things for the set." He scratched the back of his neck remembering why he came to begin with. "Are you doing your weekly shopping?"

"Mm, kind of, I just moved so I'm stocking up."

"You finally found a place huh?" Lucy nodded in response.

"I'll have a house warming party in a few weeks."

"Ah, sounds good." He mused, taking his leave with a lazy wave, commenting as he walked away. "Pay better attention you'll get yourself in trouble." Words of warning from a good friend, she knew this yet she leered at his back as if to say she could take care of herself. With a heavy sigh Lucy moved onto the next aisle half regretting kicking Natsu out, the grocery store was the last place she wanted to be right now, and well even hanging out with a complete stranger sounded better by this point.

Finally finding her way through the aisles and utterly sure she was forgetting at least half the things she needed, Lucy checked out paying and setting up delivery of her groceries for later in the day.

* * *

When Lucy arrived back at her front door she could hear distant mumbles from next door, words that weren't part of full sentences. It made her curious just what the familiar stranger was doing inside his apartment. Focusing only on trying to listen she made out a few of his words.

'Then...but that could...so instead ...back...break...block...and then...that could work..' She eyed his door longer than intended holding her key taught at the keyhole, wondering if maybe he was talking to someone, but about what? Maybe he was playing a video game? She was startled back to reality when her keys slid from her hand hitting the ground with the sound of a jingling thud. She blinked for a moment, sighing and bending to pick them up before finally unlocking the door, entering and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Natsu paused in his outspoken thoughts when he heard the sound of keys hitting the ground, his gaze grew to the hall way leading to the front door. Forcing his eyes back to the legal pad and the television before him, he fought the strange and building desire to go visit his new neighbor again. It was slowly becoming a burning desire that both perturbed and confused him.

He was surely friends with everyone at the studio, but he was well known for being married to his work. Though for those who knew him long enough, they were aware of his dealings when he was still in high school and younger. Natsu was known for being boisterous, hot tempered, impatient, and all around wild. Though in the deepest parts of himself Natsu kept a tight hold on that side of himself, he knew quite well he was still that person and if he wasn't careful it would be rather easy to slip back into that carefree attitude. Work was something that kept him focused, and stable. He chuckled to himself remembering the prank he and Gray had pulled on the principle of their school nearing their senior graduation. Thinking then that reveling in the past now and then wasn't so bad after all. He heard then the chime of a popular song he recognized 'Snow Fairy' wasn't it? It must have been Lucy's phone, as it started on the chorus and cut off suddenly followed by muffled chatter.

* * *

Lucy found her way to the kitchen after setting her phone on the table by the couch. Her eyes grew surprised when she saw her earlier presumptions had been correct; there on the counter by her coffee maker was a container of coffee. She felt her cheeks grow warm approaching it, either Natsu was forgetful or he left it there for her on purpose. She felt a light smile creep onto her lips then, drawn away when her phone began to ring, she turned on her heel heading for the sound.

"L-levy-chan, I'm glad to hear from you...sorry if I didn't answer the door I was really out cold...exhaustion you know..."

"Huh? Gajeel came with you...oh...please apologise to him for me for wasting his time and all tha-no everything's fine why?" Her conversation was cut short when the door bell rang.

"Ah, someone's at the door...okay...yes I'll call you later." She quickly set her phone aside. Making her way to the front door she opened it without checking who it was, a strange part of her hoping it was the salmon haired 'demon' from next door. Pushing the feeling aside she swung the door open to reveal the delivery person with her groceries, she gave an inward sigh.

"Wow...you're really fast, thank you so much." She chimed, inwardly cursing herself for getting her hopes up, lining her thoughts with a second string of curses for even hoping at all. After tipping the delivery person she stepped outside her door to grab her groceries, however standing in the hall barefoot, bent down about to heave the groceries up, the front door swung itself shut for no apparent reason.

"What the..." She released the bags, moving to twist the handle and open it back up. A look of panic crept onto her face; it was...it was locked? She jiggled the handle a few times inwardly praying that it was just stuck.

"No, no, no, come on!" She cursed a little louder than she intended.

* * *

Natsu glanced back up from his notepad for the umpteenth time today. He heard those words loud and clear. Curious what the flighty blonde was agitated over this time, wondering if she dropped a box or spilled something. His grip on his pen loosened, placing his notepad aside without much thought, his eyes travelling to Happy. He thought his cat might smirk were that even possible for the feline, however by the way Happy sauntered down the hall toward the front door as if telling the salmon haired male to follow quickly, maybe it was possible. Debating it for a shorter time than intended Natsu's brow creased and he stood, grabbing a plain gray t-shirt from where it was draped over the back of the couch. He slipped the shirt on quickly and headed for the hallway.

* * *

Lucy was biting her bottom lip pacing the hall, removing her hair ties and tossing her hair up into a messy top knot, her brow furrowed in frustration. The office down stairs was closed today for whatever reason as she had noticed on her way to the store. What was she going to do, that was when the image of Natsu popped into her head for a moment. She paused seeming to be trying to remember if she had locked the balcony door.

"No, No you can't..." She muttered to herself placing the back of her thumb nail to her lip and biting at it nervously for a moment freezing in her pace just as she was right in front of Natsu's door. She looked the door over, her eyes pouring over the name place. She swallowed hard, dropping her hand to her side, and licking over her bottom lip in some sort of anticipation, she moved to stand in front of the door. Coming close to knocking several time, each time pulling her hand away just as she was about to connect. Frustrated Lucy rose her fist one more time about to knock when the door swung open. Chocolate irises met with onyx curiosity, Natsu blinked watching the shock wash over her face, her mouth agape yet no words coming forth, red slashed across her cheeks.

"Lucy?" He finally questioned, opening the door a little wider as if to say she was 100% welcome. She threw her hands up defensively, stuttering out her words.

"No..um well... you see...I don't mean to be a bother...the thing is.." Natsu's brow quirked as his eyes traveled lazily over the bags on the ground, then to the closed door, and finally to Lucy's bare feet. He connected the dots recalling a couple times that his own door managed to lock on its own behind him. Slower than needed his eyes traveled up her toned bare legs, to her torso, lingering on her collarbones watching her creamy skin move slightly with Lucy's movement. He finally made it back to her face, taking in the plumpness of her lips which were quivering in a mix of frustration and embarrassment by now.

"Did'ya get locked out?" He finally asked then, meeting her gaze once more. Unable to properly explain and completely defeated by this point she only nodded. Natsu chuckled. "I can go around and open the door if you want?" He submitted, though he was sure she had the same idea by the way she had been loitering by his door before he opened it.

Lucy pursed her lips sheepishly.

"If you could...I'd really appreciate it.." She had finally managed. Natsu simply grinned at her in response, his eyes gleaming with a stoic excitement.

"Yup!" He mused as if this was actually an exciting occurrence for him. He walked away from the door then; it stayed open, unlike her own. Lucy played with a piece of her hair nervously waiting for him to open her own door from the inside. Glancing at the hall way of his apartment, she mused inwardly that at least they weren't complete strangers...at least he was home she tried to reason, and at least he didn't seem to mind at all. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the door unlock from the other side. She side stepped back to her own door just as it was swinging open, to be met with Natsu's warm grin, his eyes entertained and gleaming with a triumphant air.

Relief washed over Lucy's demeanor, he was quick.

"Thank Mavis..." She let off without much thought. "You're a life saver!" Her next words came before she could hold onto them; rosy colour to the likes of Natsu's hair hit her cheeks at her own words. Natsu's laugh brought her eyes away from the ground and back to his face, she was curious if he was always such a cheerful person. Instead of giving her an answer however he simply bent down picking up all of the bags at once on either hand.

"You were about to take these in right?" He mused, turning to walk back into her place, Lucy's eyes grew.

"W-Wait a moment, you really don't have to- you've already done so mu-" Her words stuttered to a stop when he flashed her that grin over his shoulder ignoring her protests and heading for the kitchen. He hoisted the copious amounts of bags onto the center island. Lucy followed after him pursing her lips.

"Seriously, I'm going to owe you even more.." She muttered under her breath only acting displeased.

"I was about to take a break anyway," He let off obvious words of comfort to her concern. Lucy of course was already trying to think of ways to pay him back for being so gracious. First it was coming to the rescue when he thought she was in trouble, second giving her coffee, third breaking into her apartment for her, fourth carrying her groceries in, all with little to no question. She wondered just who this valiant guy was. Choking down her growing desire to know him much better, she shuddered coming out of her thoughts wondering just how long she had been standing there silent and just how long Natsu's eyes had been focused on her.

"Mm...Thank you...Natsu." She trailed off still feeling a strange sense when she spoke his name.

"Sure." He gave her a smirk this time, finding her fidgeting entertaining, absentmindedly feeling himself wanting to linger there against his own will to get back to work. Lucy's eyes wondered to the coffee container then, the blush rising back to her cheeks.

"Um...your coffee..you can take it back with you now..."

"Hn?" Natsu's eyes wondered to the same spot hers were set. Ignoring her privacy he turned back to the bags giving them a quick look through.

"You didn't buy any though, so keep it."

Lucy came off shocked at his words.

"Crap! I forgot it?!" She seemed to be questioning her own forgetfulness moving to check the bags herself the look of disdained realisation crossing her face. Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her. On her tip toes leaned over one of the bags, ignoring that their faces were dangerously close together in this position, she leered up at him giving him a warning.

"Don't laugh." She half pouted but Natsu couldn't help himself, calming his laughter he smiled and spoke.

"You're really weird Lucy," A last chuckle escaped his lips, looking her over. She slowly set her heels back on the ground sighing, moving to change the subject from herself to him.

"What were you…taking a break from?" As soon as she asked she wondered if she was being too intrusive. Natsu's eyes seemed a little surprised at her question but relaxed immediately.

"Work stuff." Lucy felt inclined to ask him what he did for work but decided to wait.

"Oh, I see...I should really return the favour though..." She contemplated aloud, Natsu tilted his head slightly at her.

"No need." He seemed perfectly content letting his favours go to her for free. Lucy however protested.

"You have to let me do _something_." She hadn't realised the implication of her words until a mischievous look came over Natsu's face. Lucy gulped a blush rising to her face as he leaned on the center island looking her over for a moment. She was sure some hidden true colours were going to show now and he was going to turn out to be like all other men she had come across. She was surprised however when he grinned like a child.

"Hm I guess, make me dinner sometime or something." He was simply pulling an idea off the top of his head, not meaning anything by it, yet in Lucy's mind she couldn't help but think of the word 'date' followed by the thought that he wanted to know her better too. Her lips trembled and she finally spoke.

"...It's a deal then." Natsu seemed happy to hear that as he stood back up straight, stretching for a moment, revealing his belly button to her as his shirt rose with his movements. She fought the desire to stare, forcing her eyes back to his face.

"It'll be fun I'm sure, since you're a nice person."

Lucy wondered if he was aware of the weight of his words, pushing the thoughts aside, she offered him a smile and a nod in agreement.

"Mm!"

The two were brought from being caught up in each other when Happy wondered in leisurely, staring up at the two.

"Ah, Happy, is it time to go back?" Natsu questioned, while Lucy grimaced, cursing herself for being upset at Happy for showing up. What in the world was she hoping to happen? "See you later, Lucy." Natsu spoke picking up Happy on his way out. Lucy followed him to the door.

"…Bye…Natsu." The way he said her name so casually, she wanted to be able to do the same, yet every time she spoke his name it made her feel giddy. "And Happy…" She added suddenly, attempting feebly to come across relaxed.

"Nya~" Happy called causing Natsu to chuckle, before going back into his place closing the door. Lucy closed her own door with a heavy sigh. Why did interacting with her neighbor make her feel so exhausted? She groaned, ignoring the abnormal beat in her heart. Lucy moved back toward the kitchen then to put away the groceries, wondering if she should confide in Levy over this whole thing, then again she thought, confiding in Levy would be admitting to the strange spark she was trying desperately to ignore. There were two very sure facts she was utterly certain of however, the first, this would not be the end of her interactions with Natsu, and the second a part of her was much too pleased about the first fact.

 **A/N:** Welp, another chapter down. It took me way longer to edit the finished product than I intended, thus I am terribly sorry about that. But alas, here it is~ I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!


	3. Mystery Of The Heartfilia Estate

**A/N:** Oh my, wow...quite frankly words could never properly express just how grateful I am to all of you! It isn't enough but I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or even just viewed this work.

Really from the bottom of my soul thank you!

 _~Special thanks to claiternaiter for the lovely advice I inquired about! Also to the guest review that gave advice!~_

On a different note have you noticed the subtle hints I've made to working in the actual Fairy Tail story line into this AU~ I am going to continue to do so, though some of them will be out of order, for Natsu's character development to make sense, as well as many other plot points.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last if not more.

 **P.S.** Should I add in more Gajevy? As well, other pairing hints are coming soon!

* * *

You'll Be The End Of Me: Third Chapter - 'The Mystery of The Heartfilia Estate.'

A Fairy Tail AU / NALU – Natsu X Lucy

* * *

The very moment Lucy startled awake to the sound of her screeching alarm she regretted setting it for such an early time. Slamming the off button with a lazy thud, she was beginning to wonder where she got the not so bright idea that getting up this early in the morning was a good idea, hell the sky was still back-lit with hues of lilac from the night before. Letting off an audible groan she made her first attempt to sit up, to no avail, as she slumped right back down against the plush comfort of her pillows. Just as her eyes threatened to close against every will she had to keep them open, she made one last ditch effort to wake up by latching onto her phone. Bringing the device closer to her face she squinted resentfully at the brightness level of the screen.

With a low groan Lucy tapped on several app notifications if only to get rid of the annoying red numbered marks over them. In the end not only was Lucy unable to handle mess, she hated that sort of clutter on her phone as well. Even while staring at a screen that felt like staring directly into the sun she still felt her eyelids fighting her.

"Hn?" That was until she happened to tap her facebook application. Levy had tagged her in a post at some point in the night. Curiously Lucy clicked on the notification only to flinch at what she was seeing, it seemed to be an article about 'The Book Of END.' with an added comment.

 _'Hey Lu-chan how'd you sleep?'_ Lucy's lips tightened, Levy hadn't known about Natsu yet, so it was an accidental double meaning right? As she glanced at the number of likes a scoff escaped her lips, it appeared there were several. Her finger loomed for a moment before tapping the number seeing the list, longer than she wanted it to be, especially when some of these people knew she hated scary movies!

 _Gray Fullbuster Likes This._

 _Gajeel Redfox Likes This._

 _Juvia Lockser Likes This._

 _Cana Alberona Likes This._

As her eyes scanned the names she felt her jaw tighten further, Loke, Virgo, even Mira liked it. She was sure over half of them were all too aware of her dislike for horror movies. With a huff she typed a comment out pressing the enter button harshly.

 _'I SLEPT FINE THANKS.'_ Wondering if typing in all caps was too much she sighed, her thoughts wondering back to the salmon haired Demon of End who was not actually a demon at all, or so she was convinced.

"Nat...su..." She heard the words leave her lips before she could hold them back. Feeling the heat creep onto her cheeks Lucy sat up quickly dropping her phone to the bed and slapping either of her palms to her cheeks. "Stop that Lucy." She chided, however her scolding did little to stop her curiosity as she slinked from the comfort of her sheets wondering out into the hall and toward the balcony. With less hesitation than she anticipated she was out on the balcony giving a coy glance toward the double doors which led to Natsu's apartment. She hadn't noticed the frown creep onto her lips at coming to find the lights off, wondering if maybe he was sleeping still, or perhaps not home at all. Lucy felt her heart jump when the curtain in Natsu's place fluttered and Happy's demonic eyes pressed to the glass, successfully startling her from her moping. Her brow creased at the cat, hearing the faint sound of him meowing at her.

"Humph." She turned on her heal marching back into her own place, glad she was in the least awake enough to get ready for the day now. Even if the day was going to be tedious, she was determined to unpack and get her new place more in order, the disorder was agitating her to no end.

* * *

Somehow Lucy had found the inner motivation to get started, changing out of her pyjamas into a pair of black jean shorts, and a deep red tank top. It was not long before she was lost in the music blasting into her headphones managing to get quite a bit of unpacking finished before she finally decided to take a break. Peering out over her progress she gave a pleased sigh, though she only felt her exhale with how loud the music was in her ears. Giving a long stretch Lucy headed down the hallway toward the front door. Reaching for the door handle and swinging the door open with little to no thought on what time of day it now was she sauntered out into the hall. Utterly caught up in a mix of music and triumph over progress she had seemed to even fail to notice just who was slumping down the hall way.

* * *

Despite his generally natural high energy level it was simple to say Natsu was beyond exhausted. His work day had been not only longer than he expected but more grueling than he planned for. Despite this however he still took the stairs VS the elevator, by now it had become a force of habit. He had lost track of just how long it took him to make it up the seven flights onto his floor, sulking down the hallway toward his front door. His eyelids had been half closed, dark circles forming themselves under his dour onyx irises. Suffice to say he was 150% done with being awake, well, until he heard someone humming as he rounded the corner. His slumped form perked and his eyes opened just a bit wider as his gaze set upon the distracted blonde before him. His steps halted for a brief moment as he took her in, stepping from her apartment without a care in the world. Perhaps she was a morning person he thought, wondering just how early it still was this morning, yet here Lucy was; full of energy and seemingly overjoyed. In spite of it all she had yet to notice him at all. As tired as he was a mischievous grin crept onto his lips as he straightened up his posture and stalked toward her. His eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner as he approached his _'prey',_ amazed just how preoccupied she actually was. Finding as she turned to walk down the hall toward the mail boxes, that she was not going to be noticing him any time soon he made a move snickering as he did so.

Natsu's hand came forth pulling the right head phone from her ear and speaking next to it just as soon.

"Yoo Lucy~!"

* * *

Absentmindedly Lucy had begun humming along to the song playing on her ipod touch. She stepped from her apartment a blissful smile swaying across her lips. Deciding that her break would consist of checking her mail box, she turned on her heal heading down the hall toward the elevator, that was of course until someone suddenly pulled her ear-bud out and spoke in her ear. She felt the heat of the stranger's breath, causing a shrill shiver to run up her spine, as a screech built in her lungs. The grin behind her grew with the tension in her body. Unfortunately however, Lucy's first thought this time had been to defend, thinking she didn't practice self-defense for no reason. She whipped around to face her assailant not even pausing to see who it was before preforming what some regarded as the famous 'Lucy Kick'

She connected with her accoster's chest sending him stumbling back and onto the ground with a distinct grunt. Despite defending herself so well Lucy's heart was pounding against her chest, threating to break free and start a life of its own. Hesitantly she lowered her foot back to the ground focusing her eyes to see just who had dared to startle her so entirely. Taking in the sight before her as her eyes adjusted however, Lucy's breath hitched.

* * *

It was absolutely correct to say Natsu was not at all expecting Lucy's reaction. He had predicted her screaming sure, but he had absolutely no idea she packed such a wallop when faced with _'real'_ danger. Despite the air being knocked from his lungs, something about this strange fact concerning his new neighbor sent a thrill through his veins. Truly she was more than just a nice person, for the first time in a long time he was unreservedly intrigued. A light cough escaped his lungs as he staggered to sit up, instinctively rubbing his chest where she had linked.

"N-Natsu?! What the hell?!" She exclaimed in aggregate shock. Hearing her speak his name he finally brought his eyes back to her face, taking in a writhed breath, he let out a chuckle, followed by another, and slowly it became a full on laugh.

"Wow, Lucy, you're even weirder than I thought." His words were light-hearted, as he moved to stand on his own two feet, propping his left palm on the wall for support as he attempted to suppress his laughter. Lucy however was much less pleased with the situation, her lips pressed tight and her brow rutted.

"Wh-Wha—Natsu!" She sputtered out, "Don't sneak up on me like that! And why are you laughing?!" Her words though demanding were betrayed by the tinge of regret slowly seeping onto her demeanor. If she had known it was Natsu she thought she might have reacted just a tiny bit more calm, but wait why was that again, he was pretty much a stranger to her after all. Her mind wondered, pondering why she both felt instant comfort around him and a rousing anxiety all at the same time.

Natsu choked down his laughs, patting his chest a few more times before standing up completely straight. She was surprised to find he was for the most part unaffected by her Lucy Kick. A warmth was beginning to creep onto her cheeks until he spoke in reply.

"Huh? Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused by her statement. Her furrowed brow was no longer stemming from that of anger but instead stemming from her own state of pure confusion.

"W-why not…?" She posed half questioning his reasoning half questioning her own. "…Because!" it was all that had come to mind after being baffled by the sincerity in his question. Natsu tilted his head slightly, ruffling the back of his hair before pushing off the wall, bringing either of his hands down to rest in the pockets of his baggy pants. He was giving her a look of frustrated disbelief, and the longer his eyes were set on her the more self-conscious she was starting to feel. She pursed her lips forcing her eyes away from his form. "A-anyway, I've got something to do so I'll see you later…" making up an excuse to escape his scrutiny Lucy turned her back to him moving to walk away. Her mistake though, was thinking she could escape a 'demon' that easily.

"Hn, what do you have to do?" His question rang out entirely to close in distance. She jumped glancing over her right shoulder in shock to see he was following close behind her, his fingers laced behind his head lazily. Hesitating to answer, Lucy swallowed hard turning to face forward, giving her very best to maintain her composure.

"I'm going to check the mail." She had hoped her words came out smooth enough. Pondering why he was still following her after she told him she was only going down to the first floor, her eyes glanced over her shoulder. Natsu offered her a toothy grin, causing her curiosity to spike at the pronounced fangs now flashing at her.

"Okay, let's go~" He offered. Lucy attempted to convince herself that he was only coming along because he needed to check his mail too, but a small part of her deliberated if maybe, just maybe, he simply wanted to loiter around her a bit more. Giving her best effort at crushing the excitement she felt over that thought down to dust. She sighed finally turning back forward, unable to hold back the gentle smile that crossed her lips in response to his grin.

As the two reached the Elevator Lucy pressed the call button, noting a small grunt that came from the salmon haired male behind her. Quirking her brow at the noise, she waited until the doors opened and she stepped inside to turn and face him. Tilting her head out of confusion as to why he hadn't followed behind her, even more so at the evident scowl on his face now. She shared a stare down with him for several seconds, before the elevator doors began to close. Without thinking Lucy caught them, causing them to open back up as she held them there.

"You're not coming?" She was not at all sure why she was even asking, as where moments ago she wanted him to leave her be. Natsu puffed his cheeks out crossing his arms over his chest and glanced away.

"Lucy, you should take the stairs." Lucy however wasn't sure how to take his words. Her eyes narrowed upon him, an affronted scoff escaping her lips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Clearly he wasn't catching onto why she was offended, raising his brow he turned his gaze back to her. "Maybe you should take the stairs." She added with a scowl, backing up from holding the elevator door for him. She crossed her own arms over her chest refusing to look at him after that. "Tch."

 _'Did she just click her tongue at me?'_ He inwardly questioned. "Huh? I do take them though." Natsu let off in uncertainty, not understanding her sudden irritation. Staring at her when he received no reply, he watched as the elevator doors began to close, feeling a strange anxiety build in his chest. Before he knew it he had slammed his left palm onto the nearly closed doors, seeing Lucy's startled face as they rebounded with a clatter. Natsu grimaced stepping onto the elevator, as Lucy tentatively watched him. Shocked when he gave the superfluous action of standing so closely next to her that she could feel the heat roll off his shoulder to hers. She gulped down her nerves, pressing the first floor button, staying firm in her stubborn act of ignoring him.

The ride down had felt ten times longer than it actually was, she had almost wished she'd taken the stairs as the silence between the two was driving her up the wall. Far too distracted to notice just what was about to happen, her eyes nearly jumped from their sockets as shock rose to her face when she felt the shift in weight next to her.

"Ughh Lucy, I hate the elevator…bleugh." Natsu strained, his arms hanging at his sides, hunched forward, his forehead pressed to her shoulder. Her words caught in her throat causing her to draw in a sharp breath. She contemplated if perchance he ran hot as his forehead against her skin felt like touching a lamp that had been on for hours. It was then the realisation hit her like a brick to the face.

"N-Natsu…" God why did saying his name have to make her stomach do flips. "Do you by chance get… motion sickness?" Too caught up in his nausea to answer her he simply nodded against her shoulder. Lucy's lips pursed, realising he really did mean no offense at all earlier, he simply wanted her to take the stairs _with him_. Suddenly her mouth felt arid as the Sahara. She licked over her lips nervously, flinching when his left hand came up crossing over her chest and gripping her opposite shoulder to balance himself. His grasp though stern was not uncomfortable, well if you didn't count the way her heart was now pounding away at her chest cavity, or the way she felt like he had lit her face on fire. Before she could react however the elevator jolted to a halt and the doors creaked open to reveal the first floor.

Lucy's eyes grew seeing the front desk attendant eye them with a scoff. Her face grew hotter were that even possible, as she scrambled to step away from his grip, a nervous, and gaudier than needed laugh escaping her lips in between speaking.

"Oh look the rides over, no need to be sick anymore, come on time to check our mail boxes!" She spoke fervently, dragging Natsu out of the elevator with her by the wrist and around the corner. Once they were out of the sight of the attendant she let out the breath she didn't remember holding, glancing to Natsu who was just now getting a hold of himself. Lucy exhaled in exasperation.

 _'Jeez, this guy, why not just say you get motion sickness…and touching me so casually…'_ her thoughts trailed off and she swallowed hard looking down at her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, was she really one to talk? Quickly she released him snatching her hand away. She found that his eyes were upon her. Somehow she felt like there was a smile in his gaze despite his lips remaining lined. His eyes wondered then to the mail boxes to the right of them, setting upon the box next to his own. Though the name plate was empty, still he knew it was Lucy's.

The blonde took the opportunity of escaping his gaze to move to the box he was eyeing, her body tensing as a salient realisation hit her. She grimaced, looking to Natsu's curious gaze.

"I-I forgot to put the mail key on my key ring…" Her tone was sheepish, she couldn't believe she went through that entire ordeal only to realise she left the key to her box in the apartment. She watched his lips curl as if he was suppressing his laughter. Quickly Lucy compressed her lips placing her hands on her hips she stared him down.

"Don't you dare laugh." Her tone warned. Natsu swallowed his laughter letting out an entertained sigh.

"Alright, alright, no problem." He mused, gathering an inquisitive look from Lucy as her furrowed brow relaxed. Instead of explaining himself however, Natsu snatched the keys from her hands, moving closer to her box, and glancing around quickly before hitting the box in a couple of different spots followed by sliding her longest key upward in between the frame and the door of the box. Lucy's brow twitched in disbelief as the mail door popped open, and trailing behind it was a triumphant grin on Natsu's part. She didn't know whether to be impressed or concerned over his ability to break and enter. When she didn't speak and only stared at him in wonder he took it upon himself to pull her mail from the box, looking it over curiously. He found one letter particularly interesting, it was clearly sealed in expensive stationary.

"What's The Heartfilia Estate?" He questioned, this however caused Lucy to snap from her state of awe as she snatched the mail from him.

"Don't just read other people's mail!" She scolded holding the mail to her chest as if she was shielding it from his eyes. Her secrecy however only made Natsu more interested.

"I'm not readin' it, lemme see, why did you get such a fancy letter." His question followed his action as he stepped toward her. Lucy instinctively backed away, pressing the mail closer to her form.

"N-no, it's nothing important, probably junk mail, you don't need to see it!" She insisted though her actions had said otherwise. Quickly she closed the door to her mail box, and scooted further away from Natsu. He scowled getting a determined look in his eyes, following after Lucy even as she walked away from him.

"I'm going back now, you should check your own mail." He ignored her protests, looming over her shoulder as she walked.

"C'mon Lucccyyyy, lemme see it, just for a sec." He whined,

Lucy's cheeks were burning, even through her irritation.

"Natttsuuuu." She mimicked him indignantly. "Quit it already, go away." Though even in her attempts to lose him she ended up at the stairs instead of the elevator, if only to prevent him following her on again, and inevitably grasping onto her. Hurriedly she made her way up the several flights, aggravated that Natsu was still in hot pursuit. She wondered if he was the type who didn't let something go once he decided he wanted it. The thought alone sent a chill up her spine.

It was only once she reached her apartment door, Natsu nearly running into her when she stopped abruptly did she realise that she had been so determined to escape him that she was completely out of breath. Her chest rising and falling quickly she whipped around to face him, surprised at his closeness. As he leaned into her face, her heart was no longer racing due to her activity level.

"Lu-cy." He breathed in a demanding manner, the heat of his breath dancing across her lips. She flinched trapping back a yelp in her lungs, though swiftly her palm was on his face pushing him away.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Despite the firmness in her words she thought she might faint by this point, her cheeks burned so much she was convinced they might be scorched.

"I'm just tryin' to give you your keys back Lucy, so trade me okay, let me see **_it_** , it's only fair." Maybe he was coyer than he originally let on.

 _'Shit my keys,'_ the frantic thought hit her, though before she could give him a retort someone spoke, and it _wasn't_ Natsu.

"L-Lu-chan, am I interrupting something…" The two froze as a third persons voice rang out, a third person whose voice Lucy recognized. In that moment everything faded from Lucy's mind, the secrecy she was holding over The Heartfilia Estate, and just how close Natsu's body was to her own. All that plagued her mind was all the many ways in which the scene and dialogue between the two could be misinterpreted before the eyes of this person.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh wow, a cliff hanger?! I actually didn't intend to make this chapter so short, but I came to this part and thought, this is literally the perfect spot for a cliff hanger…thus short chapter + Earlier upload = Cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoy, just who could this third person be?!

On another note I've been debating sketching out a floor plan of Lucy's apartment, what do you think?


	4. Ravioli--RaviWHOli!

**A/N:** First and for most I offer my deepest apologies, I never ever intended to go on hiatus this long, attribute it to real world bullocks, and a horrendous case of writer's block...but to move on Oh my Mavis, I just love each and every one of you so very much. I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story. Thus-Without further ado, please enjoy this short, and ridiculously silly chapter.

* * *

Slower than she had been willing herself Lucy drew her hand away from Natsu's face, her eyes drifting to the petite female hidden behind him. Sure enough it was just who she had feared it to be; Levy. Sure she was going to have to explain herself now; however she was greatly unsure if the blue haired girl would even believe her after hearing, Mavis knows what.

"L-L-Levy-chan..." Lucy sputtered.

 _'_ _Levy?'_ Natsu thought, distracted from Lucy's letter for the moment, wholly wondering where he had heard that name before. He turned to see this _'Levy' person_ , first off noting her short stature. Levy gave a kind gestured smile toward him in response.

"Hello." She offered a light bow.

"Yo! Lucy's friend, _Ravioli_ was it?" He grinned at her. Levy blanched at his horrendous mispronunciation of her name. Lucy's brow creased, if she hadn't already had him play this joke on her she would have taken him seriously as well.

"H-He's kidding…her name is **L E V Y** , who would even name their child Ravioli?!" She exclaimed, attempting to alert her blue haired bestie of Natsu's playful nature. Natsu chuffed in response, clearly finding himself more entertaining than his blonde counterpart was letting on.

"You'd probably name your kid Ravioli, Lucy, since you're weird and all." Levy noted a familiar tick of annoyance on Lucy's forehead, deciding to interrupt before the poor girl blew a gasket.

"Oh…heheh…" She let off awkwardly. "A-are you Lu-chan's...uh... neighbor?" Lucy could only thank the gods internally that Levy hadn't gone for the crueler question of _'Are you Lu-chan's boyfriend?'_

Natsu nodded pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, his grin extending once more.

"Yup, I live right over there."

"Ah, I see! It's so nice that you two were able to become fast _'friends'_!" She added emphasis on that word returning his grin. He snickered.

"That's cause' Lucy's weird." He began, adding "And fun." as some sort of afterthought. Lucy's brow twitched at his words, she wasn't weird damn it.

Lucy on the other hand was looking between the two exchanging pleasantries with a flabbergasted face, well that was until Levy's eyes once more met hers and she recognised that glint. The glint she knew to mean Levy had caught her red-handed in a lie and she was not going to quit grilling her until she fessed up. Inwardly she groaned, this was going to be a long afternoon after all. And with that thought she let off a nervous laugh.

"Well it was nice of you to come by to visit Levy." Lucy interjected, "Let's go inside and catch up okay?" her words were spoken quickly and through tight lips. Natsu stepped aside watching Lucy take hold of Levy's forearm half dragging her toward the apartment door. Noting her friend's urgency the blue haired girl gave Natsu one last smile, a smile that seemed to gleam with mischievous intent.

"It was nice meeting you...oh..." her smile contorted to that of questioning.

"Natsu." He grinned, "You too." giving a lazy wave watching as the two entered Lucy's place. The interaction had left him with a whimsical longing to mess with Lucy further just for fun, but it hit him then, that was right, that envelope, something was bothering him about it, but what was it exactly?

* * *

Once inside her apartment Lucy let out the breath she had not realised she was holding, moving to the living room area. She threw her mail down on the coffee table before regretfully whipping around to see Levy leering at her suspiciously her hands on her hips and her brow raised. Lucy sweat dropped, the corner of her lip twitching upward.

"It isn't what you're assuming!" She declared.

"Hnnn—?" Levy leaned in her lips curling into an impish smirk. "Who said anything about what I was assuming? If anything Lu-chan you just confessed to your crimes." Her words were matter-of-fact, without a hint of joking nor seriousness. _Flat line._

"Wh-what…crime?…No!" Lucy sputtered, fixing her eyes on anything but Levy's assuming gaze. It was then the realisation clicked in her head and she regained her composure plastering on a brave face. "Wait." Her eyes focused upon blue locks. "How much do you know?"

Levy giggled.

"Hmm let's refer to exhibit A," Her words were followed by Levy pulling her phone out and scrolling through looking for something. Her actions had returned a certain nervous air to Lucy, as she fidgeted in place, awaiting the verdict. Just when she thought she would snap under pressure Levy spoke. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia please explain to the court what exactly is going on in this picture?"

Lucy thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head when she peered upon the photo she was being faced with. Upon the screen was inarguable evidence; Natsu the supposed _'just neighbor'_ and _'The guilty'_ snuggled together on the couch under one blanket, sleeping soundly. She nearly choked, grabbing the phone from her accuser's hands.

"W-When did you…?!" She grasped for words while ogling the picture.

Levy seemed rather proud of herself.

"HmHm! You didn't answer my calls, so of course I would worry, and come over. After all, you just moved and could have been attacked by someone! But imagine my surprise when I found an unlocked door and came upon this lewd scene! It seems to me like you invited that attack Lu-chan. Liked it eve—." Her teasing was relentless.

"L-Levy! No! You don't understand this is entirely your fault!" Lucy cried in a desperate attempt to stop the girl from saying anymore, finding her cheeks abnormally warm. In her panic she sat on the couch setting Levy's phone aside and placing her hands on her face as if that would save her from this embarrassing interrogation.

Levy froze mid-sentence, mouth slightly agape. She furrowed her brows at Lucy's words, how was this possibly her fault? She hadn't even known of Natsu until just moments ago. Her interest however got the better of her as she plopped down on the couch sitting cross-legged and facing the embarrassed girl before her.

"Hn—how do you mean?"

Slowly Lucy emerged from her cupped hands with a sigh, she rubbed her cheeks for a moment before turning to face Levy.

"Well you see—."

* * *

Natsu walked back into his apartment still lost in thought, trying to figure out where he had seen that name before.

" _Heartfilia…Heartfilia…_ " He voiced quietly while ruffling the back of his hair absent-mindedly.

"Nyaa~" The sound of his cat snapped him from his thoughts. Natsu glanced down at the feline, giving him a thoughtful look.

"What's that Happy? It's Nyaafilia not Heartfilia? Pftt—." It seemed he couldn't help but feel entertained over such a statement. In the midst of his rejoinder however he was interrupted by his loud neighbor; just catching something to the likes of 'L-Levy! No!' he quirked his brow in curiosity browsing his thoughts for a fitting scene to what he had just heard. The scene that had come to mind, however was nothing like the average person would think, no, in Natsu's thoughts it had to be something like Levy pouring too much salt into the Raviolis'…because clearly after his joke earlier they would want to make them right? Or maybe it was—

 _'_ _Hahaha really!?'_ His oblong vision was interrupted by laughter. Natsu squinted his eyes, somehow able to tell that the laugh wasn't Lucy's, though he didn't seem to even debate why he could already tell this. Once again he was brought forth from his thoughts by Happy, this time rubbing against his leg.

"What's up buddy? Ya' hungry?"

"Nya!"

"Sounds good to me!" He grinned, following after his mouthy cat straight to the kitchen.

* * *

Levy wiped a forming tear from the corner of her eye, still fighting giggles that were erupting from her stomach.

"I-If I didn't know you so well, I honestly would think you were making this up Lu-Chan."

"Levy—." Lucy whined, jutting her bottom lip in a slight pout. "It isn't funny, I thought I was going to die…it was the exhaustion of being utterly terrified that made me fall asleep with a complete stranger."

"Mhmm, sure thing." Levy cooed in disbelief.

"Ughh!" And that was all it took to break Levy out into another fit of laughter. It wasn't that she was being cruel either, she was paying Lucy back for all the teasing she had to endure when she had first met Gajeel.

* * *

Lucy waited begrudgingly for her dearest friend to finish laughing at her pain. Finally Levy took a big breath, breathing out in a refreshing tone.

"I might be able to skip the gym for a month after that, I think I have a six pack now." She muttered in between catching her breathing up to her fits of laughter.

"Are you done?" Lucy deadpanned, feigning annoyance. Levy only smiled in return.

"I can't promise anything."

"Levy!" Lucy warned.

"Haha, okay, okay, I'm sorry… _I'm not that sorry._ " She stifled a snicker. "Seriously though, what are you going to do now? Since you promised to make him dinner you can't really just avoid him after this."

Lucy bit her bottom lip in frustration, combing a hand threw her blonde locks.

"I don't know…I could just move?" She asked in a half joking tone. Levy stared at her for a moment.

"Okay yeah, no, that's completely feasible Lu-Chan… but you have to ask your neighbor to help you move because I'm not gonna do it." With that retort the two stared at each other hard before both bursting into laughter at the outlandishness of Lucy's suggestion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, here is a super awful very short chapter, just so I can get back into the swing of things after being on hiatus for the internet equivalent of a century. I hope you all enjoy this silly chapter and let me know what you think!

 **P.S.** _Ravioli Ravioli give me the HeartFEELSuoli._

Feel free to smack me for that atrocious joke.


End file.
